The present disclosure relates to augmented reality, and more specifically, to differentiating augmented reality experiences according to characteristics of the user and the location.
Augmented reality (AR) systems provide a view of a live real-world environment with virtual additions, or “augmentations,” which may be computer-generated or extractions of real-world sensory input. Many AR techniques work in real-time and may be immersive, providing contextual data, interactive gameplay, or instruction for a user. Many modern mobile devices are able to generate AR settings for various uses.